The Five Soldiers
by MafiaPrincess101
Summary: Five soldiers will come into to the Wizarding world's time of need. They will destroy the darkness and overcome their past as they were rejected because of their differences. They will finally bring peace in this dark time. This is their story….


M.P: I'm back. Ahahaha, damn you chocolate!

I don't own any of Harry Potter, only Aleph, Joseph, Alice, and moi. I own our powers, powerful Harry's personality, and Ashley.

Warnings:Too lazy.

_**The Five Soldiers **_

_ Five soldiers will come into to the Wizarding world's time of need. They will destroy the darkness and overcome their past as they were rejected because of their differences. They will finally bring peace in this dark time. _

_This is their story…._

A tall seventeen year old boy looked out of the window as he watched the rain fall as the train ran through another town. He had shaggy black hair that fell into his emerald green eyes. He had a dark tan and was well muscled. He had no shirt on and only wearing black sweatpants. The odd thing about this man was the dragon tattoo on his back, tail ending on his right hip and head ending on his left shoulder. Around his neck was a blue ribbon collar that was given to him by his mentor and his army dog tag that had the name raven written on it. This was Harry Potter, twin brother of the Girl-who-lived. Harry despised his family, they only ignored him and he was always teased by his younger sister Ashley. Harry ran away when he was seven and met his mentor Aleph Nightcore, Aleph took him under his wing and brought him to Sereteta, where he met his new family and become the captain of Sereteta's top soldier team.

Harry was brought out of his train of thought when he heard a voice.

"Harry?"

Without turning Harry grunted in greeting not taking his eyes of the rain. He heard the voice sigh and he felt the person get closer. Small arms encircled his waist and a face was pressed into his broad back.

"Can't sleep? You normally can't sleep when something is bothering you. What's wrong?" The voice asked quietly to not wake the others in the room. Harry sighed and turned around to meet the glowing teal eyes of his mate.

Harry always thought his mate was beautiful, even before he had known she was his soul mate.

Harry looked at her and gave a small sad smile. The woman smiled back and hugged him tighter. She was at an average height with light tan skin and a dancer's body. Her brown hair was in a messy bun and her bangs fell into her right eye. Her teal eyes twinkled with love as she stared at him, she was wearing a black tank top and grey shorts. A red ribbon adored her neck along with a black moon choker, silver cross, and her army dog tag that had the name Gaara written on it. Under her tank top were bat wing tattoos that came from between her shoulder blades. Her name was Annie. Harry had met her first when he came to Sereteta.

"I'm not sure love; _they _are going to be there. I don't know what to think." Harry murmured as Annie hummed in agreement. "You are going to be fine. As you told us before, you look unrecognizable. And if they find out who you are and want you back, they can't have you since you came of age." She stated as she kissed his chest over his heart. Harry wrapped his muscled arms around her small frame and rested his chin on her head. "I know, but they're my family and I know that they neglected me for seven years of my life, but they're still my family." Harry muttered darkly. Annie looked up at him and gave him a stern stare. "We're your family now Harry, Aleph, Joseph, Alice, and I. We will never give up on you, Harry you are stronger than they gave you credit for. We all love you, I love you me amore." Annie whispered as she softly kissed his lips. Harry kissed her back and smiled at her. "I love you too." He whispered back. She smiled and inclined her head towards the bed. "Care to come back to bed; it is going to be a long day tomorrow." Harry chuckled and let her pull him to the bed; she crawled into the warm blankets as Harry crawled behind her and pulled her to his chest. Annie tucked her head under his chin and lazily traced designs on his chest until they both fell asleep.

Light poured through the train's window and fell into the face of a sleeping young man with a sleeping young woman in his arms.

Harry groaned when the sunlight hit his face and buried his face in Annie's soft brown hair, slowly waking up to hear two different voices speaking in whispers.


End file.
